Love At A Bar
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: Who knew going to a bar could lead you into finding your other half? In which Riker just so happens to walk into Rydel's bar, which Ross works at. Rikoss. boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. *Rated T-M because i'm paranoid*


**Author's Note: Hola guys! So, right now, Rikoss is my otp! I have no idea how it happened, it just did! (Okay, I know exactly how it happened, but if I explained, we'd be here forever) So, this one-shot was born! Hope you guys like it! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Riker's P.O.V

I walked into the bar with Rocky right behind me.

"I'm telling you Riker, Vanessa just missed her chance with a really cool guy," Rocky said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks Rock, but I think I still need this," I replied.

Rocky shrugged in response.

"Might as well join you," Rocky sighed.

We sat down and I gave Rocky a look.

"You know you're not old enough to drink," I scolded.

"I'm 18, so i'm a legal adult! I'm free to do what I want!" he declared.

"Yeah, except you're not free to drink yet," someone said.

We turned around and saw a blonde girl standing there with her arms crossed. She leaned on the counter and smirked at us. Rocky started to get nervous and I pulled up my shirt to cover my face.

"I was just teasing!" Rocky said nervously, "Right Riker?"

"You're on your own man," I replied.

"But i'm to young to go to jail!" Rocky wailed.

Then, the girl burst into laughter. We looked at her in confusion.

"I'm just messing with you," she said, "I won't say anything. Besides, I own the place."

We sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much," I said.

"No problem, now what can I get you?" she asked.

"I'll have a beer," Rocky replied.

"Vodka for me," I added.

"Heartbreak?" the girl guessed.

"How did you know?" I questioned.

"She just shrugged.

"I could tell," she replied, "So, who are you guys?"

"I'm Rocky and this is my older brother Riker," Rocky introduced.

"Well i'm Rydel," the girl said, "I'll be back with your drinks."

"I like her," Rocky said once she left.

"You need to give her a tip for saving your ass," I added.

Rocky groaned and pouted. Rydel came back and I saw another person come out of the back room.

"Who's that?" Rocky asked, chugging his beer.

"Oh, that's my baby brother, Ross," Rydel replied, "Ross! Come over here!"

Ross looked at Rydel and walked over. My jaw dropped. I don't know if it's the vodka talking, but he's hot. Wait, I didn't even drink any yet. Yeah, definitely not the vodka.

"Ross, this is Rocky and Riker," Rydel introduced.

Ross waved his hand shyly.

"Hi," he greeted.

"As you can see, he's shy," Rydel said.

Ross blushed and Rocky laughed.

"That's the same way Riker looked when our dad gave him 'the talk'," Rocky laughed.

I blushed and Rydel started to laugh along with Rocky.

"Siblings can be so annoying," Ross muttered, walking over to me.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

"So, what's with the vodka?" Ross asked, sitting across from me, "Did you get dumped?"

"On our anniversary," I replied.

Ross hissed as if he hurt himself.

"That's rough," he said.

"So, how old are you? You look to young to be working at a bar," I asked.

"I'm 17," Ross replied, "Rydel needs help since she owns the place, so I help her."

"Do your parents know you work here?" I asked.

Ross's smile turned into a frown. He leaned back in his seat and put his head down.

"I wish," he whispered.

I put my vodka down and looked at him.

"I didn't mean to upset you," I said, "I'm really sorry."

Ross looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"It's really not your fault," he replied, his voice cracking, "I mean, cancer can't be cured."

My eyes widened in shock. Oh my fucking god. I'm a huge jerk.

"I need a minute," Ross said, getting up.

He walked into the backroom and Rydel and Rocky looked at me.

"Rydel, what happened to your parents?" I asked, looking at her.

Rydel's P.O.V

I went over to Riker and sat across from him. I took a shaky breath and held back the tears.

"My mom died of cancer 5 years ago. I was 15 and Ross was only 12," I explained, "Our dad blamed the whole thing on Ross. He had cancer, but he was cured from it when he was 8. That's when our dad became abusive. 2 years later, he killed himself by drowning himself. That made me Ross's guardian. I was only 17 when that happened. I'm 20 now. I know i'll never be a parent to Ross, he only thinks of me as his older sister. That's what i' upset about. He grew up without having two loving parents. That's why sometimes I get really protective over him. It's just hard, but we get through it."

Rocky held my hand and I gave him a weak smile. I wiped my tears and stood up.

"I'll be right back," I said, walking into the backroom.

When I walked in, my heart broke as I saw Ross in the corner of the room, sobbing. I ran over to him and pulled him into my arms.

"I-It's just s-so hard," Ross whimpered.

"I know Rossy, I know," I whispered, kissing his head.

 _The Next Day_

Ross's P.O.V

I was wiping the counter when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Riker. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Okay, I have to admit, I have a crush on Riker. Last night, when I came back out, he was still there, but Rocky was passed out of the floor. He gave me a hug and kept apologizing. Usually, people just laugh at me for being a little bitch about my dead parents. But, Riker's different. He walked up to me and sat down on a stool.

"Hey Ross," he greeted.

"Hey," I replied, "So where's Rocky?"

"With his girlfriend Maia," Riker said, rolling his eyes, "They really can't keep quiet when having sex in Rocky's bedroom."

I pretended to throw up and Riker laughed. Rydel came out with drinks and gave them to some people, and then came over to us.

"Hey there Sparrow," Rydel greeted.

I looked at her in confusion.

"He's wearing a Pirates of the Caribbean shirt, so I figured he probably likes Jack Sparrow," Rydel explained.

I just nodded my head.

"Who doesn't like Jack Sparrow?" Riker asked.

"People that hate pirates," Rydel replied, walking into the backroom.

"That answer doesn't count!" Riker called.

"Yes it does!" Rydel sang.

Riker pouted and I laughed.

"HEY BLONDIE! GET YOUR DAMN ASS OVER HERE AND GET US OUR DRINKS!" someone yelled.

Riker's P.O.V

We turned around and saw a group of bikers sitting 5 places away from me. Ross growled silently and threw the rag on a shelf.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"A group of bikers that come here," Ross replied, "They never leave me alone. But they only bother me when Rydel isn't around."

"Why don't you get her?" I asked.

"I'll be fine," Ross replied, "Plus Rydel has to deal with the sex maniacs."

"GET YOUR DAMN DICK OUT OF MY FACE YOU FUCKING PERV!" Rydel roared.

"See?" Ross said.

He went into the back and came out with beer. He handed them to the bikers without saying a word.

"Thanks blondie," one of the biker's slurred, stroking Ross's arm.

Ross shivered at his touch and moved away.

"Just leave the money on the counter," Ross said.

All of a sudden, one of the biker's grabbed Ross's arm.

"Hold on a minute blondie," he whispered, bringing Ross closer, "I think we should discuss the money in the back."

"Let go of me!" Ross demanded.

Then, the biker grabbed Ross's ass. The biker smirked as Ross whimpered. I growled and walked over to them.

"Let him go!" I yelled.

The biker holding Ross looked at me and smirked.

"Or what?" he asked.

I clenched my fists and punched him in the jaw. He let go of Ross and hunched over. One of the other bikers grabbed my arm but I elbowed them in the stomach. I kept fighting them off until all of them were on the ground. I went over to the first guy I hit and glared at him.

"Leave and never come back," I said darkly.

He nodded his head rapidly and got up. The other biker's followed him and they ran out. Ross ran over to me and started checking me for injuries.

"Riker are you okay? Did they hurt you?!" Ross asked frantically.

I grabbed his shoulder's and he stopped.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ross replied, "I just can't believe you got them to leave!"

"Well those bastards had it coming," I said.

"Thank you," Ross whispered.

I smiled and pulled him into a hug. When we pulled apart, I started into his chocolate brown eyes. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. Our lips moved in sinc and I could feel fireworks. We pulled apart and put our foreheads together.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that," Ross said.

"Was it everything you dreamed?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe we should try again and see," Ross replied.

"Why not?" I said.

Then, he grabbed my shirt collar and kissed me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around my neck. There's only one word to describe this moment: perfect.

Rydel's P.O.V

I walked out of the V.I.P room, sighing in relief. Thank god thats over. I walked over to the counter and saw Rocky sitting there, smirking and staring at something. I walked over to him.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Love at work," he replied.

I looked where he was looking and smiled. Riker and Ross were kissing near the door.

"I had a feeling they would end up together," Rocky said.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?" I asked.

"No," Rocky replied, "But I did come up with their ship name! Rossker!"

I cringed when he said that.

"Nah, I like Rikoss better," I said.

Rocky pouted and crossed him arms. I just laughed and he playfully shoved me. I watched as Riker and Ross broke apart and smiled at each other. In that moment, I knew Riker was the one for my baby brother. But I hope he knows that if he breaks's Ross's heart, I'll personally murder him.

* * *

 **Ah, ending a Rikoss one-shot with overprotective Rydel! So, I hope you guys liked it! R &R! Byeeeee! :)**

 **~Groot**


End file.
